


I Believe In You

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01 Flashback, Angst galore, Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: Kurt ran. He ran like he had never ran before.





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my day three fill, which happens to be for such a happy, uplifting song, and yet I have still managed to fill my fic with angst. And it's all angst, too. There's zero percent happiness in this. But that's just how my mind works, so we all just have to deal with it.
> 
> Again, I don't have this edited, as I literally wrote it in twenty minutes (about a half hour ago), so let me know if there are any blatant grammar errors. If there aren't, I'll edit at a later date to fix the minor mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy (or not, because it's sad)!

Kurt ran. 

He ran like he had never ran before.

After watching Blaine walk away from the restaurant in tears, Kurt sat there crying himself, numb over what had just happened

Of course he wanted to marry Blaine! He had just reacted rashly in the heat of the moment and lashed out in the way that he knew would hurt his fiance the most.

After a half hour of sitting quietly, Kurt realized that he hadn’t meant what he said and knew that he had to fix it as fast as possible.

So he ran.

The restaurant was only three blocks from their shared apartment, but Blaine already had a long lead, so he knew that he had to hurry.

As he ran, tears mixed with the heavy rain poured down his face, leaving his vision blurry, and he stumbled more than once on the uneven sidewalks.

He ran with such reckless abandon, pushing and shoving past people who were in his way and barely avoiding the traffic as he ran across the few streets to his block.

Kurt’s sobs rang out clear above the rest of the bustling city noise and drew attention to him, but he didn’t care. He had to get to Blaine.

He practically flew up the stairs to his loft and had prepared himself to beg to Blaine to just at least let him apologize, if nothing else.

What he didn’t expect when he pushed the door open was for the loft to be empty of people.

A sickening feeling grew in his stomach, fearing the worst. But maybe Blaine had went somewhere else. Maybe he would be back later.

But he still had to check, and Kurt dreaded that.

He hesitantly walked over to his and Blaine’s shared room, separated from the rest of the loft by a curtain, hiccuping softly with sobs.

He was so scared to peel the curtain back, but he had to. He had to know if Blaine’s belongings were still there with his. He  _ needed  _  them to be.

He grabbed the curtain in his hand, and after a moment of gathering up his courage, he ripped it open.

Then Kurt let out a strangled cry.

It was gone.

It was all gone.

Where Blaine’s shirts were supposed to be on the rack next to Kurt’s was empty. Where is pants were supposed to be in the drawer under Kurt’s was empty. All of his shoes that were supposed to be lined up neatly next to Kurt’s were gone.

What hurt Kurt the most, though was what he didn’t take with him.

On the nightstand on Kurt’s side of the bed was the picture of Blaine proposing to Kurt at Dalton that was usually left on Blaine’s own side.

In front of it was his engagement ring.

Kurt took the ring and picture and slowly sunk down on the floor next to his bed. He grasped the ring so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.

He had only felt this feeling twice before in his life, the first being when his mother died, and the second being when his father suffered a heart attack.

It was utter despair. All hope had left him.

Kurt clasped the picture of him and Blaine close to his chest, right over his heart, and sobbed  uncontrollably as the unmanageable pain washed over him in wave after wave.

His best friend, the love of his life, his soulmate, the one who completed him and made him better, the one who believed in him when no one else would and gave him  _ courage _ , had left him.

_ And it was all his fault _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm working hard to get my day four fill out! It hopefully will be out tomorrow sometime!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
